


Lee Donghyuck gets what he wants

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Annoyed Renjun, Donghyuck is Mr steal your man, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Confident Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Popular rich Lee Donghyuck, Renjun has a girlfriend but they break up, Renjun is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: When Renjun thought of Donghyuck he thought of parties, money and power. What he didn't think of was Donghyuck's soft lips on his own.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Lee Donghyuck gets what he wants

"Renjun cmon! We gotta get out lunch before they run out of their special jam bread" Renjun smiles as his girlfriend drags him through the hallway. 

"Okay okay I got it, slow down" Renjun chuckles as his girlfriend makes his way towards the line. 

Her nails were digging into Renjun's wrist but he only ignored it, letting himself get pulled through the crowd. 

Finally the Chinese male speaks up, tugging at his girlfriends wrist. 

"Hey I said slow do-" Renjun suddenly stops mid sentence when there's a soft thump. His chest hitting against his girlfriends back before she's tumbling forwards. 

All of a sudden the grip on his wrist is gone. Renjun eyebrows furrow in confusion as he stares at his girlfriend sitting on the floor. 

It takes a moment for him to comprehend the situation before finally looking up and noticing a very annoyed looking Donghyuck standing in front of them. 

Renjun's eyes widen as he finally notices Donghyuck's wet jacket. His lunch was on the floor, which was luckily wrapped in plastic, with a now crushed milk cartoon and liquid dripping off what looked like a high end brand. 

The lunchroom quickly becomes quiet seeing that there was now milk spilled on THE Donghyuck. Everyone knew that he didn't take things like this lightly. 

Lee Donghyuck who was always late to class and hung around rich kids. Lee Donghyuck who was already getting ready to take over his fathers business. 

You did not want to piss him off. 

His girlfriend scrambles to get up, bowing as she nervously tried to wipe off the milk. Only spreading the drink all over the fabric and making it worse. 

"D-Donghyuck, i-im so sorry-" The petite sound of her shakey voice is interrupted by Donghyuck's low menacing voice. 

"You should be sorry, do you know how expensive this jacket is" The tanned skined boy was still staring down at his girlfriend who looked like she was about to cry. 

Renjun glares at Donghyuck as the other boy stares at the girl below him with disgust. Didn't he know it was an accident? He was making a big deal out of this for nothing. 

Renjun frowns before stepping in, this was way too much for an accident. 

"Hey she said sorry already. It was an accident" The rich boy looks up at him with a bored look, getting ready to tell him to mind his own business with a roll of his eyes. 

That is until he gets a good look at renjun, his eyes widening before it's replaced with interest. 

Donghyuck eyes Renjun up and down, a small smirk on his lips before there's a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Renjun pretends to not notice and crosses his arms hardening his glare as he pulls his girlfriend besides him. 

"An accident hmm? Well she has to pay for this jacket some how" Donghyuck steps closer but doesn't even glance at the girl besides Renjun. 

Instead his eyes are focused on Renjun's scowling face, admiring how pretty the Chinese boy looked. 

Renjun ignores the other boy to check on the girl besides him, wiping away a few stray tears that happened to run down her cheek. 

She sniffles, wiping her nose before speaking up trying to catch the attention of Donghyuck. 

"I-I'll pay for your jacket soon enough so please...just leave me alone- I'll save up and Im sure I can get it to you by the end of this year" She barely stammers through her words, looking up at the other male in desperation. 

Hyuck tilts his head before smiling, it was saccharine and deceiving. Renjun just knew that he wouldn't let them off the hook that easily. 

"Oh really? You can save up?" The shaking girl hurriedly nods as she steps back, hoping for him to accept her offer 

But both of them knew it was too good to be true. 

"It's 5 million won" Her brain short curcits for a second, the words not going through her brain as she stands there. And finally the shock seems to hit her full force, her face morphing into shock as her mouth hangs open. 

Hyuck stands there, waiting for the couple to say anything before speaking up. A small smile on his face that was definitely fake. 

"So can you pay for it?" Donghyuck mocks, watching as the girl stares at him in shock. 

His girlfriend seems to panic because the next thing Renjun knows she's staring at him, pulling at his sleeves. 

The next words make his gape, to think that his own girlfriend would throw him under the bus like this. "R-Renjun can you?" 

He could see the other boy staring at him excpectingly, as if he knew this was gonna happen. 

Renjun's eyes widen as he sruggles to comprehend what was happening. All of a sudden the burden is suddenly pushed onto him. How was he gonna get 500,000 won by the end of this year? He was pretty sure he didn't even have 100 won saved up. 

Renjun desperately shakes his head and tries to mumble to the girl besides him. He wasn't going into debt just because of her. 

Well that seemed like it was about for happen. To think that she would betray him like this. 

Donghyuck notices and takes another step closer to him, so close that their noses were almost touching. 

Renjun stares at him confused, taking a small step backwards nervously. This was all too sudden, now he was in debt with Hyuck. Just great. 

The rich boy only smirks, eyes filled with mischief and want as he eyes Renjun. 

It's silent for a moment before he's crossing his arms. "Give me your cute boyfriend and I'll take it as payment." 

The almost silent lunchroom quickly becomes lively at the sudden request. 

Donghyuck got many confessions from boys and girls alike but has never shown interest to anyone. 

To think that he would suddenly ask something like that. It was unheard of. Mostly Renjun, a student who liked to stay on the sidelines and had one close friend. Hyuck didn't even know him, Renjun was pretty this was the first time the tanned boy has ever seen him. 

Renjun's eyes widen as he takes a step back. What the hell? Him as payment? Why would Donghyuck even want him? 

Renjun opens his mouth to deny, his mouth dry and eyes wide in confusion. But before he can get anything out his girlfriend speaks up, her voice penetrating through the noisy background noise. 

"Its a deal! I'm sorry Renjun but I can't be in debt with him. You know how Donghyuck is, he gets what he wants and I don't have that kind of money. I guess this is over, I'm sorry"

Before Renjun can even curse her out, the girl is quick to back away and run off. Not even looking back at the predicament she put Renjun in. 

If he knew that dating her would lead to this he would have never looked her way. One minute they were on their way getting lunch together like a cute couple holding hands and the next second they were breaking up. 

Renjun sarcastically thanks the other girl in his mind. 

There's a victorious smile is on Hyucks face as he takes a step closer. 

Renjun feet seemed like it was glued to the floor as his now ex girlfriend runs off. The lunch room was still a ruckus as they watch the two boys, waiting for something else to happen. 

Renjun couldn't even move when Donghyuck chuckles, stepping in close and placing a hand on the back of his head leaving no room for escape. 

The lunchroom was loud but Renjun didn't seem to hear anything else, his ears cancelling out the extra noise. His mind completely focused on the smiling boy in front of him. 

Donghyuck's fingers wrap around Renjun's hair and lightly tugs at the soft strands. Teasing the smaller boy with the light tugs. Renjun doesn't say anything, his throat seeming to not want to work and his brain seemed fried. 

Donghyuck plays with Renjun's hair for a short while, lightly tugging and running his hand through his scalp while Renjun waited for something to happen. 

He wasn't going to admit it, but Donghyuck was hot. With his sun kissed skin and moles that decorated his pretty face. His soft skin and hands that Renjun wished he could touch. Just everything about Lee Donghyuck was hot. 

And while Renjun is still thinking, finally Donghyuck is pushing Renjun towards his lips. 

Renjun's eyes stay open in shock as Donghyuck's soft lips touch his, firmly pressing against his lips. 

The tanned boys lips work against his, biting and scraping at Renjun soft lips for only a few seconds and teasing the smaller boy. Small licks that barely flick against his lips before pulling back. 

And slowly Donghyuck pulls back, his eyes staring into Renjun's shocked ones as his fingers work at Renjun's scalp. 

He wasn't denying that it didn't feel good, this was just too sudden. Renjun would've never imagined Donghyuck doing this to him. 

The popular rich boy who was always throwing parties and lived in a mansion a few blocks away. Lee Donghyuck who seemed to not be interested in anyone. 

Renjun yelps when Donghyuck's body is suddenly pressing against his. Renjun could easily feel his warmth this way. 

Donghyuck's mouth was right besides his ear. Every breath that Donghyuck took tickled his ear and it made Renjun needy, wanting to know what he was going to do. 

Renjun shakily breathes out when Donghyuck bites his ear lobe before giving it a small lick. 

He could practically hear the smile on Donghyuck's face. 

"She was right, I always get what I want." 

______________


End file.
